


Geographically Opposed, Voices Close that Gap

by Suzume



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Authority Figures, Community: kink_bingo, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzume/pseuds/Suzume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimblee's call to the Führer starts with business, but ends with something different entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geographically Opposed, Voices Close that Gap

         "Thank you for the report, Crimson Lotus."

         "I don't consider it any sort of difficulty, Your Excellency.  Talking things over with you allows me to better compose my thoughts.  And in any case, I appreciate your company, even if it's only over the phone.  You are a friendly voice in the midst of a frigid world, Your Excellency!"

         "You're too kind, Crimson Lotus.  I know how grateful you are to me regarding your release.  You've already made your feelings on that matter _exceedingly_ clear."

         "I hope you're not getting the wrong impression, Your Excellency.  I don't say these things out of some empty desire to flatter you.  These are my sincere feelings."

         "Oh?  Then, please, go on."

         "Once again, thank you.  I just wasn't ready to end this call quite yet.  There's so much more I want to tell you.

         You don't mind that it's not related to any of the urgent business at hand?  I know you have a very full schedule.  I don't want to trouble you.  It's nothing more than a flippant expression of my desire."

         "I'm alone right now.  I see no reason why I can't provide you with an unscheduled appointment.  I can ask my secretary to push back everything else.  There's nothing now that can't wait that extra half hour or so longer.  Speak on, my friend.  To your heart's content."

         "You're a gentleman after my very heart, Your Excellency.  As a matter of fact, your mere kindness in speaking to me is warming me so that despite the chill of Briggs- yes, even inside the fort the temperature is like winter back in Central- I'm going to have to unbutton my coat."

         "So my voice does more than command."

         "Certainly, Your Excellency!  I'm sure that your lovely wife has told you otherwise on some occasion, has she not?"

         "Teresa may feel that way, but she tends not to be nearly so vocally demonstrative as you........Solf."

         "Solf?  May I assume then that you don't wish to exert any sort of pressure on me based on your rank, sir?  That you would like to, at least temporarily, indulge in a more familiar sort of relationship?"

         "I would not go so far as to suggest, "King," but you may call me "Bradley," in this scenario, Solf."

         "Then, if it doesn't strike you as too forward, may I ask to be "Kimblee" instead in this matter?  I don't wear my first name as well as I once did.  In any case, I've become rather particular as to who may call me by it."

         "And I, your Führer, do not have that privilege?"

         "Ah!  And therein lies the rub.  As my Führer, certainly- there's no doubt about it- but as Bradley, just another man, I wouldn't say we're quite close enough to share our first names with one another, nor do you know me from far back enough to claim that name as the sobriquet you met me under."

         "Hmm.  As usual, you're incredibly precise, Kimblee.  I see what you are saying, although I find it hard to understand the heavy value that you place on names and their proper usage.  Names are such flimsy things...they can be given and taken, changed and thrown away without much thought."

         "I see you and I believe quite different in that regard, Bradley, but I hope we won't allow it to interfere in our present affair.  I prefer to suffer from the heat of pleasant passions, not arguments."

         "I apologize for causing an unpleasant break in our current business.  Please feel free to ignore all of that and pick up where you left off."

         "Gladly, Bradley.  Now, I'll leave this next step up to your discretion- shall I leave my hat on or take it off?"

         "Whenever you're given a chance, you will wear it, won't you?  If you're willing to remove it for me, then that is my desire.  ...Although you've probably started out with the greater excess of clothing between us due to the climate, I think it's best that I join you in disrobing.  First to go is the tie.  It's unfortunate that you aren't here to do something interesting with it.  I don't imagine I can come up with any particularly artful ways to tie myself up on my own."

         "And, even for a man with practically all of the nation at his disposal, that isn't exactly something you can call someone in to do for you."

         "The ones who would be willing to take me up on that I wouldn't want anywhere near me while entertaining those kind of thoughts."

         "Yes, I can imagine that might be the case, ha ha ha...  I've shed my coat.  It's hanging here over the edge of the barrier."

         "You're speaking to me on a relatively public phone, Kimblee.  Then again, I suppose I've never taken you for anything but bold."

         "Even better, you realize I have a minder watching me from only several yards away?  Major General Armstrong's own trusted Major Miles.  I believe he can't see more than the top of my now bare head from here, but my white coat is visible hanging on the divider.  And this is only the beginning of things.  If he waits a while only to come a little closer in, he'll be treated to quite a show."

         "Do you think he deserves it?"

         "Ah, well, he's had his eye on me like a sniper, but he's actually a very charming man.  I wouldn't begrudge him the indulgence.  He might suddenly find that he likes the very thing he's so sure that he'd despise."

         "I am not inclined to share you, but if I cannot command, I suppose at such a distance I have no control over your desires."

         "You are not entirely without power over me...it is merely that of one man over another in the throes of passion, not of a superior and an inferior of any military rank.  Command me, Bradley, and I might agree."

         "I want you all to myself this time, Kimblee.  I know you're a generous sort...and while I certainly wouldn't call myself "greedy," I am known to have a hard time keeping my temper when things don't go my way."

         "Tsk, tsk.  How childish.  But I don't chafe against orders that much."

         "Although it's inarguable that you enjoy finding loopholes in those orders."

         "I won't dispute that bit.  Perhaps I'm a child railing against authority myself from time to time.  Like right now.  I think I'm acting out against the authority at Briggs pretty well, taking off my gloves, running my fingers through my loose hair...  Ah, there's nothing like breaking the rules!"

         "Well, _making_ the rules also has its charms."

"I can imagine."

         "Is your hair as smooth and silky as when I last saw you?  Are you getting back into shape from the chase Scar is taking you on?  I don't want to share that with anyone."

         "It's just as you imagine.  I'm feeling better and stronger every day and I suppose you know that I've always been a meticulous groomer."

         "That's what's good about those who are vain.  You don't just coast by on what looks you have."

         "You'd better be clean-shaven right now."

         "Ha ha ha, don't worry.  My wife shares your preferences.  I kept the mustache neat and the rest smooth and shaved."

         "I remember the scent of your aftershave.  Ah..."

"And I your cologne..."

         "You smell so nice, even in my memory.  I'm sorry I can't strip completely for you in this environment.  Even _I_ am not that bold.  And there's the temperature to consider."

         "I will make up for your enforced modesty.  Please pardon the jostling.  It's not so easy to take off my shirt while I'm handling the telephone."

         "I can't wait any longer.  My fingers are busy down below the belt-line.  When I think about you touching me, I get so hard."

         "Don't rush, Kimblee.  Rather than gasping and moaning, I want you to continue to speak to me with your rough around the edges voice.  I'll be disappointed if you finish too fast.  If I were there, I'd touch and tease you until you begged to be released."

         "Tell me then, Bradley, what would you do?  I want that beautiful pain.  Make me beg."

         "You truly love to be commanded after all, don't you?  Then listen and hold back your strange and beautiful hands from there for now.  Keep talking and I will tell you how to act."

         "First my freedom and now this...  I'm amazed at how you can be so good to me."

         "Consider it only a portion of what you will receive if you continue to trust in me, Kimblee.  I do as the ones above me tell me, but I also do as I desire.  You and I, we both want to use one another and I don't see why that urge can't be mutually beneficial.  Perhaps, though, there might also be more to it than that.  What I have given you, Kimblee, please think of it as forgiveness."

         "Oh!  ...Bradley.  Suddenly I find myself even more at your beck and call.  Although I cannot say I feel forgiven or that I even desired such a thing in the first place, you cannot know how much your words mean to me."

         "Are you waxing sentimental, Kimblee?  I think that you, of all people, can manage to somehow tell me the measure of your gratitude.  Run your hands through your hair like I would; I will try to move my fingers as skillfully as you would use yours."

         "As you wish, as you wish."


End file.
